


If “Good Man” Rhymes with “Lend a Hand”

by DahliaVanDare



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVanDare/pseuds/DahliaVanDare
Summary: Jaskier is put out by Geralt’s initial reaction to the new song he’s working on.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 32





	If “Good Man” Rhymes with “Lend a Hand”

He knew it wasn’t what he usually wrote songs about, but Geralt didn’t have to be so rude.

Jaskier had been sitting against the outside of the barn enjoying the last of the afternoon sun and trying to figure out the rhyme scheme for his new song about Geralt helping a shepherd gather his goats that had scattered in a storm. Sure it wasn’t the usual tale of heroism and bloodshed his witcher songs were known for, but Geralt had been so patient with the frightened goats, so tender with the day old kids, and Jaskier just wanted other people to see the witcher the way he did. When he played it for him he thought Geralt would understand, but right around when he rhymed “good man” with “lend a hand”, the witcher had grunted and stalked off. 

Jaskier was so annoyed he stopped playing and climbed up to the hay loft they would be spending the night in. Hearing Geralt pumping water outside, Jaskier kicked some of the hay into a pile and flopped on to it. He was done with Geralt’s poor manners. 

Over the noises of the goats in the barn below Jaskier thought he could pick out the sound of Geralt splashing the water on himself. Honestly that man would wash at the drop of a hat.

Geralt came in the barn and called out to him, but Jaskier was in no mood to forgive him so soon and continued to lay still and silent. He heard the witcher close the door, although the sunlight continued to stream in to the barn through various gaps and holes in the wood. 

Geralt rustled around below and muttered something unintelligible. Jaskier was determined not to show any interest in whatever the witcher was up to. 

Geralt continued rustling around and grunting to himself for several more minutes, apparently indifferent to Jaskier’s uncharacteristic silence. It drove the bard to distraction to have his offended stewing ignored so completely. Finally Geralt called out again “Jaskier, nngah, oh! Jaskier!”

“What!?” The bard yelled, rolling over to look down from the hay loft. Below, Geralt fell over backward and Jaskier realized he had quite misjudged the situation. From this vantage point, he had a very clear view of his friend, foot tangled in the milking stool he appeared to have been sitting on, freshly spent cock in hand.

Their eyes met. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
